All for you
by Tsume7
Summary: Zen Shinomori met Brandon Heat and Harry MacDowell when she was seven in an orphanage. She know right away that she would follow them anywhere. Especially Brandon...
1. All For You

**All for you**

**A Gungrave Love Story (Zen and Brandon)**

I created Zen Zhinomori and Aki Mikage (I took the name from Ceres: Celestial Legends), other than that I do not own any part of Gungrave or it's characters. I made some of this up and the sequence of events may be out of order... The first few parts will be flashbacks for Zen.

Zen Shinomori was asleep in a meeting as per usual. No one dared wake the dame from her slumber for fear of their lives. Her former friend, Harry MacDowell, now head of the Millenion corporation, was droning on and on about the weeks upcoming events. Bunji Kugashira watched her in dismay from behind his glasses, but he too said nothing. None of them knew that she was lost in the past, when things had been so much better...

_The orphanage was a huge, dark building to the eyes of a seven year old girl. Children ran about and chased each other on the small concrete court out front. Zen watched them with interest as her car stopped with a shudder and the driver exited the vehicle. The sun shone brightly on the balding head of the orphanage manager as he came out from the shade of the building to meet the driver. Zen igored them and cotinued to watch the children frolick. Two boys stood out from the rest, just for keeping to themselves. One was the shy, quiet type, who's eyes could see a person's soul. The other was an arrogant child who's eyes constantly wandered, hoping for a chance to prove himself to the world._

_"Well, young lady. It was nice meeting you, good luck with everything." The driver announced, rather robotically, he had obviously done this many times before._

_"Yeah...whatever." Zen replied monotonously. Soon after he drove away, the manager grabbed her arm and dragged her inside. Her bunk was smelly and had strange things growing on it and all the children had to share one room. Once her things, what few she actually had, were situated on her bed, the man dragged her out into the sunshine. She immediately approached the big tree in the center of the grounds and climbed to a thick branch. _

_"Don't see why I have to pay for my good-for-nothing father's mistakes." She told herself bitterly. "Stupid drunk, never had a mind for anyone but booze. Too bad mom's dead." Voices came to her, even so high in her sanctuary. The two boys were backed against the base of the tree, completely surrounded by the rest of the children._

_"Hey freaks!" One of the boys called, he was the leader of the mass. "You think you're so tough! Try this!" He threw a punch at the quiet boy and Zen launched herself from the tree, landing square on the older boys shoulders. Both went down in a world of hurt. She recovered quickly and stood in front of the shocked boys._

_"Boys always were pathetic." She spat at the quivering mass at her feet. "And to think, you're older."_

_Days later:_

_Everyday Zen sat in the same tree, while the two boys sat at the base in silence. She got annoyed._

_"Don't you two have anything better to do!" She snapped. The loudmouth looked up at her with a grin._

_"You're an outcast too. We should stick together, you know, for survival." He explained knowledgeably. The quiet one nodded his consent. "What's the name anyway?" She looked at him like he was stupid. Didn't he see that she had always been alone and wanted to keep it that way? But, some allies might make things easier..._

_"Zen. Zen Shinomori. And you?" She said as she landed. The boy gave a victory grin._

_"Harry MacDowell." They nodded to one another and shook hands._

_"You?" She asked again._

_"Brandon. Brandon Heat." _

Brandon Heat...


	2. Time Will Tell All

**All for you**

A Gungrave Romance

Sorry it's been a while since I updated! Lotsa projects and stuff due ya know! Like I said before I own no characters except Zen Shinomori and Aki Mikage whose name I borrowed from a book. No copying people! By the way, we are still in Zen's memories.

Chapter 2:

Time will tell all

_From that day on Zen, Brandon, and Harry were inseparable. There was a fight nearly everyday in the courtyard, against the orphanage. After a few more weeks, the other children left them alone. The manager was a different story._

_It was a breezy day, not a cloud in the sky. The trio lazed around the center tree, dozing on and off, when the wind whipped a clean sheet straight from the clothesline. Without a second thought, they chased the sheet, not caring where it led them or how tired they got or even if they got the damn thing at all. Zen reached for it, hypnotically; as if catching it could make her troubles dissipate. She was in for a rude awakening._

_"God damn kids!" A gruff voice snarled behind them. She felt a blinding pain on the right side of her head as she went sprawling across the dirt. In the next instant she was being dragged off by her collar along with Brandon and Harry. They were given one of the worst beatings of their lives. "That'll teach ya!" _

_"Think so?" Zen snapped, struggling to her feet. "Try me again!" He beat her to the ground once again. Harry grabbed her arm, struggling to pull her down alongside him, away from harm. She wrenched her arm away and stared defiantly at the man. "You're not so tough!"_

_Ten minutes later_

_They lay in the dirt, bruised but not broken for some time. Zen found it nearly impossible to move. Suddenly, Harry began to laugh._

_"What the hell are you laughing at?" Zen growled, Brandon nodded his agreement._

"_We've gone through hell together, not to mention one hell of a beating. Whaddya say we make a pact?" He grunted in pain as he sat up. _

"_That would be?" Zen pried, letting Brandon help her up into a sitting position._

"_That we'll always be friends. I got your back and you've got mine, right?" He asked his two friends, slinging an arm around each of their shoulders._

"_Sure, why not?" She agreed._

"_Sure." Brandon said quietly._

_Youth. One gift granted to us all to use as we will. Had they known how fragile this promise would be, they would not have made it so carelessly. Especially Zen._

End of Chapter 2! Sorry it was so short; I'll try to have the next one out soon! Thanks for reading! Reviews are most welcome!


	3. A New Ally

**All for you**

**Chapter 3- A new ally**

**Zen and Brandon**

Special thanks to Serene Walker for her reviews! I really appreciate it. Wow, Part 3. As per usual I do not own Gungrave or any of its characters except Zen and Aki. (Yada yada yada) Yeah...On to the story! Still on memory lane for Zen.

_3 years later_

_"Hurry up, shithead!" Zen hissed, shoving Harry out the window down the makeshift ladder, Brandon scuttled out after him. They ran beneath the moonlight, carrying small packs with them containing all they possessed, and fled into the night._

_For the next few years they stuck by one another, and took possession of a small, run down restaurant in the ghetto. They were soon joined by three other men, Jolice, Nathan, and Kenny. All of them grew to be very close, all the men answering to Zen, of course. She would never lead them astray. _

_Sadly enough though, even Zen had to answer to the man who ran all gang related money making schemes this side of the ghetto. But it wasn't so bad. Zen also noticed a change growing in her heart every time she looked at Brandon. She decided to repress the feeling and ignore it, for now._

_Another 3 years (Zen; Age 13)_

_Twas a sweltering day. Zen hated the rich bastards that rove through the streets with their costly cars and soothing air conditioning._

_"Bloody hell…" Harry groaned, flipping his stolen tarot cards over and over in his massive fingers. Zen was seated on the counter, calmly flipping through a stolen math book._

_"What grade do we have now?" Harry asked. Zen checked the cover._

_"Seventh, why?" For the last three years they had terrorized the students in the neighborhood for money, books, and a few laughs. _

_"Cause it's too easy for all of us, we need the next grade up." He responded._

_"Oh well. I'm gonna go out for more money. The schools almost out." She tossed the book at Harry, who scrambled to catch it. "Wait here for the others."_

_**Slam, Crash, Beat, Bash, Thud**_

"_Goody." Zen muttered sarcastically at the ten dollar bill in hand. The former owner lay unconscious at her feet. She looked up when a shadow fell upon her face. A girl slightly older than she stood in the entrance of the alleyway, calmly watching her. _

"_What do you want?" Zen asked, not in the mood for more trouble, but if this girl wanted it, she would get it. The girl replied with a quick smile and shoved a textbook into Zen's hands. With a wave, she jumped into a waiting car and was gone._

"_The hell..?" Turning the textbook over, the faded blue letters read 'Algebra 2; for eighth graders.'_

_It became increasingly difficult for Zen and her gang of misfit boys to steal money and such from the local school kids. The teachers had gotten smarter._

_"Shit. This ain't good guys." Nathan stated, wiping the sweat from his forehead, the days were getting longer and the sun was merciless._

"_No sweat. Come on." Zen strode boldly onto the school grounds as the final bell rang. _

"_Get the hell off me!" Harry snarled behind her. Some teachers had shown up, holding her friends in place._

"_You kids are going to be turned into the authorities! Shame on you!" One snapped to them, Zen felt a hand grip her shoulder firmly._

_"You're coming with us!"_

_"Like hell I am!" She struggled against the weight on her shoulder, she didn't know another watched._

_"Let them go!" A voice yelled over the tumult. It was the girl who had given her the textbook. Her green eyes blazed with anger. "Duck!" Zen ducked as the girl laid a well placed kick in the teachers face. "Run!"_

_Zen gathered up her boys and bailed. When she looked back the girl was being carried, kicking and screaming, back to the school._

_"Who the hell was that?" Kenny gasped as they ran._

_"Not a clue…"_

_**Part 2 (of part 3..?)**_

_Zen watched Harry from a tree, it was his turn to steal from the highschoolers. After his job was done, he ran straight into the mystery girl. Both went down in a tangle of limbs._

_"I'm so sorry!" Harry cried helping her up in a flash. She shook her head and grabbed her fallen materials._

_"It's alright." She chuckled. "Can you help me with this?" She gestured at her math book. "I don't get it."_

_"Uh…sure." He explained the problems to her and Zen saw the understanding light her green eyes. "That's it? Thank you!" Harry gave a bright smile and nodded._

_"So, are you gonna tell us exactly who the hell you are?" Zen inquired, approaching the pair._

_"Oh, yeah!" The girl gave a quick bow. "My name is Aki Mikage, and you are?"_

_"Harry MacDowell. And might I say that you are lovely Ms. Mi-ow!" Zen bowled him over._

_"Zen Shinomori." They shook hands. "Thanks for the help you gave us a while back."_

_"Not a problem." She gave a sly grin. "You guys are the thieves I've heard so much about."_

_"Yeah? You expecting a reward?"_

_Aki laughed. "No, of course not!"_

_Over the course of the next few years, Zen and Aki grew to be very close. Aki even invited Zen, Brandon, Harry, Nathan, Kenny, and Jolice over to her expensive house. Her brother Max, worked for a big time company called Millenion. He was an excellent sweeper. An assassin. But no one knew save Aki, Zen, and Tony, Aki's second brother. _

_"Welcome. Make yourselves at home!" Aki left them to roam the house as she made dinner. Zen was very uncomfortable in such grandeur. She was a street rat, a thug, slime. She didn't deserve this, not from Aki. But Aki wouldn't let her leave._

_"Aki? I'm home!" A voice called from the door. In the next instant Aki was glomping her brother and vice-versa. "You have guests?"_

_"Yep!" She beamed and introduced her friends in order._

_"Feel free to clean out the fridge. We have to shop anyway." Max collapsed on the couch and watched the news._

_**Several hours later**_

_It was fun to just sit around, talk, and not worry about getting shot or clubbed. But, Zen knew it had to end sometime. She gathered her friends. _

_"Come on, let's go home now." All the guys filed out the door with 'thank yous.' Zen was the last to leave. _

_"We should to do this again." Aki said, leaning against the door frame. "I have to cook for Max's boss' tomorrow night. Scary." She shuddered once for emphasis. _

_"You really love your brother, don't you?" Zen asked. Aki smiled and nodded. "Well, good luck with that." Zen grinned and headed down the path for home and a cozy blanket._

Okay, that'll have to be the end for now…Sorry! But this one is five pages long! I'll have the next one out soon, I'm almost done typing it, it'll be another short one though! Rate please!


	4. Sibling Bonds

**All for you**

Chapter 4- Sibling Bonds

Yeah, you know by now that I didn't make Gungrave. Okay, part 4! Already? Wow, can't believe we've come this far, and so much more to go! I can't wait! Just cuz I wanna I'm gonna make this a long chapter too. Okay, okay, you know the drill. Here's part 4!

Another three years later (Zen age 16)

_It was quiet this time of night in the ghetto. Most were asleep, even the gangs that hung around were tucked away in the shadows, like forgotten toys. She couldn't sleep. A feeling of unrest grew in her gut this night, so she decided to walk on it. Her feet guided her all around the ghetto._

_She stopped abruptly on a dimly lit street corner when she heard fast footsteps approaching her. Turning quickly she was hugged tightly around the waist by none other than, Aki._

"_Aki? What's-?" She began as she felt her shirt grow wet from hot tears._

"_He's dead. Max is dead…" Her muffled cry came from Zen's shirt. "I came home and one of his bosses, Cid, was waiting for me. He was killed on duty. I just ran.." Since Aki's parents had died in a car crash, Max was all she had. Tony had never paid her much attention, Zen knew. She guided her friend back to their wannabe house and had her sleep in a booth. She slept in an instant._

_Zen didn't see much of Aki anymore. It wasn't that they had grown apart, just that Aki had taken her brothers place as an assassin of Millenion. Zen, however, had other things to worry about. A tall, blonde haired, blue eyed –_

"Stupid little bi-oops.." Zen mumbled suddenly in the middle of the meeting. Bunji hid a smile behind his hand as Zen woke from her nap. Many of the suits were staring at her with distaste. "What?"

After the meeting, Bunji caught up to her. "That was brilliant, Zen. Fall asleep in a meeting, real smooth." He teased.

Zen rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. What did Harry have to say about that?" She grinned to herself.

"Nothin' much." They walked in an easy silence, shoulder to shoulder. Bunji had just gotten a job at Millenion two months ago, Brandon was his mentor. Aki had the hots for him but, after sleeping with over half the population of Millenion, she swore off men for a while.

That day Bunji had walked in, shocking the shit out of her. But, to her credit, she hadn't gone after him. She actually saved him from the flocks of women constantly after him. A woman named Jane, had always been Aki's rival, she _had _slept with every man at Millenion!

"Hey, we should all go out for lunch." Zen suggested.

"…Alright, sure."

After Aki and Zen had fought desperately for the last egg roll, only to have Brandon steal it, Bunji followed Aki outside.

"Aki, I know it's only been a few weeks but.." Bunji's voice shook slightly as Aki waited patiently. "But, would you go out with me?"

"Sure, any time." Aki smiled sweetly at Bunji who looked relieved as hell. Zen gave Aki an evil grin, happy for her friend. She recalled how many times they had to tell Bunji to stop staring at Aki's ass..And vice versa..Zen shook her head.

"Let's get back to work now, okay?" Zen suggested, getting into Aki's passenger seat. "See you guys back at Millenion." They sped off down the street in Aki's red convertible. Aki was wearing a huge smile. "I thought you swore off men, Aki." Zen teased.

"So I did. But, how could I turn him down?" Aki squealed suddenly and giggled. "He finally asked me out, Zen!"

"Heh. You're such a girl!" They laughed together, walking into the Millenion building and heading for the Bear Walken's office. "Hey Bear, got any jobs for us to do?"

Nodding, Bear handed them a small folder of sweeps to do for the day. And with that, they headed out for the nearest location.

It was an easy sweep day and both women decided to heads home for some rest. At least Zen was; Aki had her first date with Bunji. Wishing her luck, Zen headed to her apartment and shut the door quietly. _What am I thinking…?_ She questioned herself silently.

"Brandon, that's what." She snapped to the empty room. Taking off her jacket and throwing it over a chair. Without bothering to change into pajamas, she sprawled out on her bed and slowly curled into a tight ball. Dreams took her again, those bittersweet reminiscences.

_Maria. A true damsel in distress. Whenever Brandon spoke her name he made it sound as though she were heaven sent. He had stopped a few men from raping her a couple nights past, and since then, Zen had seen a lot more of her. Personality wise, she was a very nice and classy kind of girl, with more power over men than she could possibly know. The power to take away all the men close to Zen's heart, the one's she took care of. Zen hated her._

"_Maria?" Brandon asked, returning from a gang fight. Zen had kept Maria talking until he returned. Just because she hated her, didn't mean she couldn't be polite._

"_What I miss, Maria?" A loud voice walked in behind Maria. "Hey, guys! Long time no see. I'm a bodyguard!" Aki stood wearing her traditional baggy, black jeans, lower-than-it-should-be tank top and her ancient leather jacket tied around her waist. (It was Max's) Her jade necklace reflected lights on its faceted surface and her shades sat on top of her braided hair._

_Maria smiled. "Um…Hi, Aki. This is my boyfriend-"_

"_Brandon Heat, I know. How's it going, bro?" _

"…_Alright." He said quietly. There was a small silence._

"_Quit standin' around! Go out and do something!" Zen startled everyone by shoving them out the door. Aki gave her an 'I see straight through you' look, but said nothing. She spent the rest of the day with the gang until Maria returned, and she brought her home._


	5. The Return

**Gungrave**

**All for you**

**Chapter 5- The Return**

Hey there, hi there, ho there! How is everyone? Chapters 5…(This sounds familiar) but, wow. We have two new readers, thanks for reviewing guys! By the way, I made an error in Chapter 1; Big Daddy is still head of Millenion. Sorry for the stupid mistake beats self

Aki is now a bigger part of the story from here on out, ok? With that said, here we go with Chapter 5!

' ' Means thinking.

_Later that night, Aki stopped back and had a drink with Zen at the counter. The muffled snores of the guys could be heard even with the door closed and a floor away. Zen sensed Aki had to say something, so she waited for her friend to spill her guts. With a sigh, Aki spoke._

"_I haven't been home much lately…" Aki confessed. Over the past few years she and Tony had grown very close._

"_Why? You two have a fight?" Zen asked, setting her beer down silently._

"_No. I..don't have the heart to tell him that his little sister is a cold-blooded killer." Aki laid her head on the counter; eyes squinted shut._

"_Go see him, Aki." Zen turned to watch her friends' reaction. "Now." Aki frowned deeply for a moment, staring into her can. _

"…_Alright. I will." She clapped Zen lightly on the shoulder and left into the night. The car rumbled to life and was soon gone. Zen smiled broadly, in a cat-like way, and finished her beer with a swig._

_Aki's POV_

_The cobblestone pathway leading up to Aki's dimly house, sounded quietly beneath her tennis shoes. Her hands, slightly shaking, were bathed in the glow emitting from the cloudy window. She gave a hefty sigh, rapping her knuckles on the heavy oak door. Sudden movement and the door flew open, her back popping in a bear hug. _

"_Aki!" Tony yelled in delight, hugging her still. 'Just a little while longer, please. Don't make me lose Tony too…' She thought, holding to her brother as if he would disappear in an instant if she let go. "Dinner was an hour ago! Where've you been!" _

"_Sorry, Tony. I was held up." Aki lied. "Maria was late."_

"_If you say so, come on." His eyes danced and, dragging her inside, they ate dinner._

_The next day at Millenion, there was an unscheduled meeting called by Big Daddy. There was a chilling announcement._

_"It has come to our attention that Mad Dog, the vicious gangster from a few years back has returned. Alive and well." Big Daddy said slowly, glancing once at Aki, who went looking for trouble. It took all her will to keep from yelling 'What!' _

"_We need to be cautious, he is an unpredictable character and should not be taken lightly." He looked once more at Aki, who cocked her head in response._

"_We don't need to worry them, Big Daddy." Bear added in his usual gruff tone. "He'll be dealt should trouble arise."_

"_On which side of town?" Aki asked, startling some of the men who hadn't realized her presence._

"_The east side." Cid replied, and the meeting continued. 'That's where Zen, Maria, and the guys live…'_

_After work, Aki flew to the run down restaurant._

"_Zen!" She yelled, bursting in the door. Harry's tarot cards flew out of his hands, scattering on the floor. Jolice, Kenny, and Nathan jumped slightly while Brandon merely raised his eyebrows at the sweat covered Aki. "Where is she?" She asked, reaching to pick up a fallen card._

"_She went out to get supplies." Harry said slowly. "Aki, what's wrong?" But Aki hadn't heard a word, she had gone pale, staring at the card she had picked up. It was Death, wrapped in his midnight cloak, its eyes burning as if made of hot iron, a scythe standing tall in one hand, the other hand pointed a long bony finger at her accusingly. And in Deaths face, she saw Mad Dog._

_Zen returned, arms full of groceries (paid for, of course) to find Aki staring into a mug intently and the guys gathered around her._

"_Aki? Off work already?" She asked, handing the groceries off to Jolice who wore a worried expression for the quiet Aki. She merely looked back at her._

"_Hey guys. Scat." All the men left in a rush, shutting the door with a thud. "I sense an 'uh-oh'." Aki explained Mad Dogs presence and Zen, too, went quiet. She had heard the stories._

"_Mad Dog." She said quietly. "I've heard rumors that he was back, but I wasn't sure."_

"_Watch yourself, Zen." Their eyes leveled. "He's not one to take shit, even from women."_

"_I know. I better keep a good eye on the boys. Lest they do something stupid."_

Chapter 5 is at it's close! Thanks for reading! Wait til I get chapter 6 out! So, how's Mad Dog gonna affect our friends? I've got a few surprises left in me! Curses Mad DogSee ya guys in Chapter 6- Loss.


	6. Loss

**All for you**

**Chapter 6-Loss**

Sorry for the long wait everyone and I appreciate all the ratings, keep it up! And here's part 6, Loss.

_Zen's thoughts ran wild for days; she didn't sleep and refused to let the boys outside unless accompanied by her. Aki stopped by often to let her friend get some rest but the fatigue was getting to be too much. Maria was not helping the situation at all. Her hatred for the woman had grown ten-fold, and she began to get an idea why._

_ 'I can't be, not with Brandon!' She thought anxiously. 'But, who else knows me better besides Aki?' Zen sat in her traditional spot atop the counter, her cat eyes gleaming in the dark. She could hear a cricket chirping somewhere in the small restaurant. Had she been a dog her hackles would've been up. Her muscles were tense with stress._

_"Zen?" A quiet voice from the dark. Her head snapped to the sound and Brandon stood, shirtless, at the bottom of the stairs, a questioning look on his face. She sighed inwardly, almost sadly._

_"Go back to sleep." She replied curtly. A moment later a blanket was placed around her shoulders and she was picked up abruptly. "Brandon, what-"_

_"You need to sleep, too." He placed her in an empty booth. "No arguments." He sat on one end and played solitaire silently, and not a moment later she was out cold._

_"You had better come back quick, Kenny!" Zen snapped as the door closed. It was the next day and she was in no better mood than before. Not long after Kenny returned with a necklace. A spendy one at that. A gaudy jewel dangled from a thick gold chain and it sparkled brightly. _

_"Look what I got from Scott!" He paraded around the room showing off his prize. "Who do ya think I can sell it to?" Brandon handed Kenny some money and took the necklace with a smile. 'For Maria, I wonder if she'll like it?' Zen thought tiredly._

_"You idiot. Scott gave that to you?" Harry asked. "It's a one of a kind; he probably stole it from a nearby jeweler." He said, glancing up from his tarot cards. Brandon raised his eyebrows and tried to give it back to Kenny, who would have none of it. Nathan burst in._

"_Guys! Deed and his gang are startin' trouble again!" He cried. _

_Harry shook his head. "Alright. Let's deal with this pinhead…again." They hustled out and around the corner, up a broken flight of stairs and, sure enough, Deed and his gang were up there, begging for a fight._

Meanwhile 

_Aki sat squished between Zen and her Uncle. (Let's just call him, Uncle, ok?) Uncle was in a rotten mood._

_"But I promised my friend I would meet her for coffee this afternoon." Maria protested. He gave a rude huff and said nothing._

_"Sir, I could go with her." Aki put in, receiving a glare. "That is what I was hired for."_

_"When I want your opinion I'll ask for it." He growled. 'What an asshole…' She thought bitterly. Maria gasped slightly beside her._

_"Brandon…?" She whispered. Looking up, Aki saw Zen and the boys in another gang fight against Deed. She gave a small sigh._

_"Stupid little punks." Uncle spat. Aki continued to watch Zen fight, very well, against the members of Deed's gang. But, to her horror, Zen was knocked over the side of the three-story building, landing in the back of Uncle's truck._

_"Whoa!" She yelled. **THUD **Zen sat up, holding her head. Looking up she shook her fist angrily at the man. "Stupid son-of-a-Woops." She stopped, noticing all three pairs of eyes were on her. Aki was concerned, but there was laughter in her eyes._

_"Sorry about that!" Grinning recklessly, she jumped out of the truck, heading back for the building. "Later, Aki!"_

_"Later!" Aki returned. Maria's Uncle glared at her once again._

_"Maria, you are not to converse with those punks. Understand?" _

_"Yes, Uncle." She replied meekly._

**Later that night:**

_Jolice stood at the stove, cooking dinner for his friends when Nathan, yet again, burst in. _

_"That bastard Scott sold Kenny out!" He snarled. As one, the rest of them rose out of their seats. Zen growled under her breath and strode outside. _

_"That necklace was from Milanda's!" She snapped. Her heart clenched with worry. All of them, save Jolice ran to the store a few blocks away, praying that Kenny would be all right. _

_Zen belted the last guard in the jaw, satisfied when she heard the crack, and kicked the door down. Kenny was on his knees before Milanda, the rich sow who ran the tacky jewelry shop. 'I hate rich people…' Zen thought, not for the first time._

_"Let me handle this, Zen." Harry placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling he back. "My lady, I realize that this child stole something from you. And I have come to return it." He tossed the necklace onto the table in front of her. She eyed it._

_"I suppose you want a reward," Her double chin wiggled grotesquely as she spoke. _

_"Of course, I'm not stupid. That's a fine bit of jewelry." 'Quit your sucking up, Harry!' Zen couldn't help but be amused with her friends' bargaining. She kept a close eye on the men surrounding them, though. They had guns._

_Milanda laughed. "Ah! A rescue attempt, how noble. But, what shall I get in exchange?" She watched Harry, analyzing him with her green eyes._

_"An evening with me." He paused. Zen saw that he was disgusted at the thought. But for a friend, he would do it. 'Literally…' Zen clenched her teeth to keep from grinning. "I'm young and in pretty good shape. What do you say?"_

_Not a moment later, the guards proceeded to beat the shit out of all of them. Zen protected Kenny, for the most part, receiving the most damage of the group. Then, one by one, they were thrown out into the streets._

_"Is that all you've got!" Zen challenged, receiving another beating in return. Then, she too, was thrown outside. Landing on her back, she lay still, feeling the rain fall on her bloodied face._

_"You couldn't have just let it be?" Harry grumbled a few feet away. "We're not even important enough to kill. She just threw us out, like garbage!" _

_"Shut your mouth," She groaned, realizing she couldn't move a bit. "You're just upset she didn't want you as a bedmate." They all laughed, save Brandon._

_"Hey, Brandon? You alive?" Harry called. No answer. "Brandon?" A small grunt was heard as Brandon sat upright, grinning. Zen just lay on her back, smiling. The guys' faces loomed in her vision, they were grinning at he. "What, can't move by yourself?" Harry teased. Zen made a face._

_"Be glad I can't or you wouldn't have limbs to move with." She sat up with their help. Using the alley walls as support, they stood up and walked with their arms around each other's shoulders. They laughed just because they were alive and the rain felt so good. "Don't ever do that again, Kenny." Zen scolded._

_"Yes'm." He smiled, revealing a bloody lip._

_"My, my. Look at this." Aki blocked their path with a wry grin; she shook her head in a motherly way. "You guys look terrible." She butted between Harry and Zen, joining the support team._

_"Hey! Don't judge me!" Zen objected sarcastically in her Latino voice. (She was part Latino.) "You should see the other guys." They all laughed, explaining everything to Aki. They reached the restaurant and Zen was the first one to notice that something was wrong. The smell of burnt French fries wafted out into the rainy night, Jolice never burnt anything. Stepping into the doorway, she saw Jolice lying near the stove in his own pool of blood. His eyes still showed fear from the automatic handgun that had been pointed at him._

_"What the hell…" Kenny squeaked. Aki was in a state of shock, along with everyone else. Zen walked forward slowly and picked up a lone cigarette butt as sirens sounded in the distance._

Poor Jolice! I miss him already! Sorry for the long wait everyone, thanks for reviewing so much! Stay tuned for Chapter 7!


	7. Shards of the Heart

**Chapter 7**

**Shards of the Heart**

You know the drill; I didn't create Gungrave or its characters except for Zen and Aki. Here goes:

"Jolice!" Kenny whimpered as they ran. "Who the hell would've done something like that!"

"Just shut up and run!" Harry yelled. Zen ran, if she didn't, well, it wouldn't have ended well for her. Aki had said something about reporting this to her boss and said she would find them later.

"Here!" Harry took an unknown route into the sewers, the only safe place left to hide. Kenny and Nathan huddled together for warmth in the dark, dank place that would be 'home' for a while to come. Zen was numb, yet angry beyond words. She still clutched the cigarette butt for dear life in her hands, even knowing that it wouldn't bring him back.

**With Aki:**

She ran. Her favorite black pants (she wore them all the time.) were drenched and made it uncomfortable. _Jolice, Jolice…Jolice!_ She thought over and over again. But, those sweet eyes she would never see light up again… She shook her head; she didn't need another psychotic episode to occur, not now. She barely remembered being twelve and couldn't afford to let that happen now.

A black car drove up swiftly beside her, the backseat window revealed a stern-looking Bear Walken. He raised an eyebrow.

"Need a lift?" It was more of a statement than a question. She slipped in beside him and explained everything. He nodded. She fell silent.

_Now, what? _She thought, gazing indifferently through the window of the tacky black car, out at the pouring rain. It didn't end…nothing ever did. This one death affected them like no other had. Of course, all other deaths had been people they were never really close to.

So why should their loss matter? The others' deaths hadn't. It reminded her of what a character from Final Fantasy VII said, a flower-girl named Aeris. _'Dilly Dally, Shilly Shally.' _Life is passing us by. At least, that's what she got out of it.

**Back with Zen and the guys:**

Harry had been gone a while, hopefully he would bring back something to eat this time before she ate both Kenny and Nathan for whining. He came back alright, shot and bloody as hell. He soon fell unconscious.

"Christ, Harry…" Zen muttered bitterly. Brandon watched him breathe, hoping that that would be enough to keep his friend alive. "Relax; he'll be fine, okay?" She settled back on her heels to wait.

Brandon left for a time. Zen was worried and her stomach had a knot in it she just couldn't shake. _Where the hell is he? Even if he went to see Maria…No, I have to trust him. But, Mad Dog is still out there._ That made up her mind for her. Mad Dog was out there and she would find him. Harry awoke at her sudden movement and got up just as quickly, straining the bullet wound in his side.

He merely nodded and they all took off running for the exit, and Maria's home.

**Aki (again…):**

Aki raced her XK8 red Jaguar onto the freeway and raced for the slums of Billion. _Hang on Zen…I don't know what good I'll be but, I'll protect you as best I can._ A voice she hadn't heard from in a while spoke.

'_You think you can stop Mad Dog, Aki? My foolish girl. How do you expect to do that? You couldn't stop Max from being killed, this will be no different.'_

_Yami…_ Aki thought back to her. _I don't have time for you right now._ Shutting the voice form her thoughts she raced for her best friends' life.

**Zen (Last time, I promise.):**

"Brandon!" Harry yelled. Brandon lay sprawled on the asphalt near Uncle Chester's body.

"You're in luck, Harry. I was just about to torture him until he told me where you were. But, here you all are." Mad Dog held a .44 Magnum gun with a two and a half inch barrel. It was pointed straight at Brandon's chest. Nathan and Kenny held Zen back while Harry stepped forward to try and talk things through with Mad Dog.

"I'm very sorry for the trouble we have caused your brother, it was my fault. Please, forgive me. It won't happen again." Harry gave a partial bow.

"Hmm. No good." Mad Dog shot Brandon in the arm.

"Brandon! Shit! You bastard!" Harry hollered.

"It's called family honor, though you bratty kids would-" Headlights blinded him momentarily as a Jaguar ripped around the corner. It barely stopped before Aki was out of it and her own gun pointed straight at him.

"Mad Dog! Surrender now or I'll else-ah!" She was cut short as a bullet bit its way deep into her shoulder, deadly near her heart. That was it for Zen. She fought free of her friends and sprinted towards Mad Dog, murder on her mind.

Nathan moved swiftly after her. "Kenny, give me your gun!" He snatched it. "Mad Dog! Die you murdering bastard!" Surprise lit Mad Dog's eyes. click Nathan looked horrified. "This is just a toy…?"

"Stupid. Real stupid." Side stepping Zen's kick, he shot Nathan and Kenny without mercy. Zen's cry was that of a wounded animal as she struck Mad Dog, hard, across the face. "I've got no problems fighting a woman." He shot Zen as well, but with her quick speed, it got her leg instead.

"Mad Dog Ladd, I presume?" Another car had shown up, and a man who must have been a heart throb in his day, stood over Uncle Chester. "This was a good friend of Big Daddy; he's not going to be happy about this." Out of respect, he closed Chester's eyes. He glanced at Aki and made an almost invisible face of anger before it vanished.

"I have my orders-" The man began.

"So do I."

"Are you going to talk?"

"We're men of the same job, would you if you were me?"

"…No, I wouldn't."

"Then you understand why I can't." Mad Dog tensed. "At least let me choose my place to die!" He leapt into action, firing at the man in black. Bullets cut through the rain even as it poured down. The man in black fired his own shots, hitting Mad Dog twice in the chest. He dropped to his knees rather ungracefully.

"Here," The gun landed at Brandon and Harry's feet with a click. "Take revenge for your friends." Zen, who had been forgotten up until now, leapt for the gun the same time Mad Dog did. But he was dead before he fell. Zen landed, hard, on her side, glaring at the man who stood so calmly with the smoking gun.

"Get a cleanup squad in here," He said to his subordinate.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Walken."

The man known as Walken, strode by the only three friends left alive. "Bunch of stupid, helpless brats." He muttered.

"Oh, spare me." Zen snapped from her place on the ground. This managed to get his attention. He merely analyzed her from behind his emotionless mask. "Do you honestly expect us to thank you? What are we worth anyway? Why did you even do it?"

"Uh, guys?" Aki called weakly, she was bleeding out on the street.

"We're just street scum, we don't mean anything to you. We're so far below you. You expect a favor in return?" Zen's temper flared viciously at this man, who knew nothing about them or their problems.

"I didn't do it for you." He replied calmly.

"Oh, of course. You did it for your boss. But, you're rich. You can have anything you want and you'll always get it. So what do you want?"

"…Guys?" Aki whimpered.

"Who said I wanted something out of you? Take what's given without complaint if it suits your purpose."

"But, you always want something in return. That's the way it works." She declared matter-of-factly. "But we have nothing to give you, so what will it be? All we have now is us. Plus, three-" Aki collapsed on the asphalt. "Make that four corpses."

"Grow up." He picked Aki up gently despite his gruff exterior and made his way back to his showy car. They drove off into the rain.

"…Shit." She hissed. Both Harry and Zen helped Brandon back to the sewer to patch up Brandon's wound and gather their wits as best as possible. After both men were asleep, Zen stayed awake, thinking about everything.

_What to do, what to do? _She thought, half insane. _Where did it all go wrong? Aki is probably dead, too. Where did the problems start?_ An ugly mug dared show its face in her mind. _Deed. This all started with him. Time to get even._

I am so sorry for the delay! I hope you guys still like it and are reading it! We still have a long way to go! Please stay tuned! begs on knees I will update a lot more once school is over, I promise! Thank you all so much! I miss Jolice, Kenny, and Nathan! A lot!


	8. Restart and Become

**Gungrave:**

**All For You: Chapter 8**

**Restart and Become**

I am so sorry it took me so long to get started again! I really am! If you guys are still reading could you keep reviewing please? It gives me the kick in the ass I need to keep writing for you! I had to change the story to mature because of everything that's going on now and later in the story, and I don't want to get my account deleted! That's all for now, please keep reading! –Jade P.S. You know I don't own the Gungrave or any of its characters!

**Zen's P.O.V.**

The restaurant had stayed the same, though the bloodstain on the floor was a cruel reminder of the fate that her friends had been victims of in only two days. Harry crudely bandaged Brandon's grazed arm as Zen perched atop the countertop, her throne. _Aki's probably dead…just like the rest of them. Damn it all…_ She thought, distraught. She slid to the floor as Harry tied the knot on the bandage and caught her blank eyes. Together they walked into the mist, silent as the grave.

The petty guard's of Deed's hideout proved easy to overpower along with the door they guarded. After putting the rest of the men to the floor, they approached the quivering mass of bruised flesh. Deed's wide eyes betrayed his terror as he looked first to Harry who held a .45 automatic that he had picked up from the suit (Suits: rich people, in case you were wondering. It's a bit of an insult.) That had 'rescued' them earlier that night, then to Brandon's unreadable face, and finally to Zen, whose eyes thirsted for blood.

"W-what are you doing here? W-where's my brother?" He spluttered. Zen's merciless grin drained what was left of the color from his face. Her sanity was lost with her friends.

"I'm afraid your brother won't be joining us." Harry began.

"He should be in the morgue about now." Zen cackled viciously, Brandon motioned for silence, she merely smirked.

"Whatever you want you can have it! It was all my brother's idea, I swear! I'm sorry!" He started bawling into his swollen hands.

"…No, Deed. You have robbed so much from us but, I, will not rob you…" He paused and swallowed with difficulty, Zen grew impatient as time stood still. Finally, he spoke again. "I will give instead of take," Zen's grin faded to a frown as one grew on Harry's face. "And the gift I will give is death!" He pulled the trigger. Deed scarcely had time to cry out before he ceased to be.

Zen nearly rejoiced at the fact that their vengeance had been sealed in blood but, what had come over Harry since earlier? Was it that his friends had been murdered before his very eyes while he sat helpless? Or something inexplicable, beyond comprehension? The look of pure horror and shock written so plain on Brandon's face aroused these questions in her mind.

As Harry left, Zen stared, mesmerized, at the fluids leaking from the cavity that used to be Deed's face and thought of death and it's easy to please attitude. Without another word, they left the confines of Deed's place, into the night.

**Aki's P.O.V.**

"I'm glad your wounds have healed properly, Aki. You had us all quite worried." Big Daddy turned to look at his subordinate, though he thought of her as a daughter, with a loving smile. She returned a weak one and fiddled with the thin material of the hospital blanket, knowing that she would be punished for disobeying direct orders from Big Daddy and Bear not to go after Mad Dog.

_Damn him…If not for him…Jolice would still be alive…_ She thought miserably, tearing the fabric as she wrung it.

'_Tsk, tsk, my dear Aki.' _Yami cooed in her head. _Do you honestly believe Jolice would have wanted you of all people? After everything you've done?_ Aki bowed her head in defeat.

"Sir, about my punishment, I-" She fell silent as he raised a palm.

"There's no need for such things. You know that." She nodded. "However, you still disobeyed our orders, Aki. What would people say if I began to favor you? I wouldn't be in this business much longer. That being said,"

He tossed a manila folder onto her lap, turning to stare out the window once more. "You are to go to the city of Atlas and will be discovering all you can about the mafia, Titan. Is that understood?" She looked agitated but remained silent. "You will leave tomorrow afternoon."

"But-So sudden?" She asked, dismayed. His reflection revealed a stern stare. She returned her gaze to the folder. "Yes, sir…"

**Zen's P.O.V.**

"We're going with you Harry and that's final." Zen said flatly, bringing the argument to a screeching halt. There was a pause as she fixed her eyes back onto the azure desert stretched before her.

"Yes, we'll all go." Brandon added, almost to himself. Harry's face brightened with a true smile, his first in days. After dealing with Descartes men and freeing themselves, Harry decided that he had no reason to stay.

"But, Brandon, what about Maria?" He asked, shooting a suggestive glance at Zen who ignored it. It was none of Harry's business. Brandon merely nodded his head in response. Harry beamed again and hopped from his garbage can stool. "Great! Together always…See you guys when you're ready!" He strode off whistling to himself.

Zen, too, stood, brushing the remainder of dirt and grass from her jeans. She was overjoyed that Brandon was coming but, refused to show it on her face. _But, what about Aki? _She thought. _She's alive, I know that much. Perhaps it's just better to leave it at a silent goodbye. I never was good for the teary ones._

"…I'm happy you're coming with us, Brandon." She admitted finally, going to her own destination. But, quietly, she heard him reply:

"Me too, Zen. Me too…"

After their final showdown with Descartes men in the graveyard, the bloody coward didn't come himself, and having to be bailed out by a member of the Millenion organization…again, to Zen's annoyance, Harry made a deal with the man who saved their asses. That he would be able to become a part of Millenion if he could get money from Descartes and keep on sucking the dough out of him.

A train horn tore her away from the discussion at hand and to the station in the distance.

_Aki…where are you going…? _Her heart had dropped into her stomach. The train pulled away faster than anything she had seen before, off into the red sunset. _I guess it's fair…things will be so much different when you get back, my friend…_

"Something wrong?" Brandon asked, seeing the forlorn look on her face as they set off once again to milk Descartes for all he was worth.

"No…it's nothing…"

**Aki's P.O.V.**

It was crowded. How they fit all those people on that one tiny train, Aki would never know. Thankfully, she found her seat as they began to plug along into the deepening night. The seat next to her was mercifully empty for the first part of her journey to Atlas. Far off, she could see Zen, Brandon, and Harry standing in the graveyard with a group of suits.

_It figures Big Daddy would pull something like this when I'm leaving…_She thought angrily. They, too, faded into the past as the train sped on into the unknown future of her life. Yami was asleep, for the time being, so her head was silent save for her own thoughts. Several stops later, when Billion was merely a thought on the horizon, a man with shades and a duffel bag boarded the train and climbed into the vacant seat next to her.

Somehow, she managed to strike up conversation, as the man was completely unsociable, and he shook her hand.

"The names Akikaze Mikage, and you are?" The man tucked his shades into his shirt collar, revealing mysterious brown eyes that held her fawn colored ones.

"It's Kabane. Juji Kabane."

Did I shock you at all? I sure hope so! Anywho, I am sooooooo sorry about the wait…I hope I still have readers…When I get more reviews I will update again I promise! I'll skip a lot more of the intro stuff and go more into depth with our main characters, how's that sound? So, hopefully, you know the plotline well enough to keep up. If you guys want to give me any constructive criticism, comments, questions, or (please!) suggestions that would keep you interested, that would be awesome and most appreciated! Thanks again everyone! Love mucho, -Jade email: 


	9. Finding Her Way

**All For You**

**Chapter 9: **

**Finding Her Way**

Ready for this? It's going to be a long chapter. I hope you enjoy it! And I'd like to give special thanks to my readers and those who've leaving me comments. They have all been helpful. Thank you all again!!! I do not own Gungrave or any of its characters. This chapter takes place 3 months after Randy hires Zen, Brandon, and Harry into Millenion. Aki has been M.I.A. for this whole time.

Zen had become part of the elite group who, basically, took bets and beat the hell out of those who didn't pay them. She took little, if any, pleasure out of it; shooting fish in a barrel wasn't her style. Although the block of dough she caught every month for putting in her two cents on the hunt was well worth it. So much cash at one time, so _this _was what it was like to work for the richest corporation this side of Japan.

Her teammates were swell enough; Brandon, of course, was always at her side, the Boss and his sidekick Shrew (as Zen not-so-affectionately called him.) But very soon the job just became an action that she performed without thought nor effort, and the summer days grew longer and then began to cool. Children returned to school with their colored lunchboxes and bright faces, greeting old faces, and watched with secret longing as worried mothers kissed the younger kids repeatedly for their first day.

Zen caught the wind in her hair and watched Brandon light up a sweet smelling cigarette, take a brief draw and scattered his smoky breath to the four winds. Letting her mind wander, she traced the outline of his mouth against the orange-red of the setting sun. His jaw was firm with signs of stress and maybe a touch of fatigue. Tied back into a beautiful black ponytail at the base of his neck was his hair, which had grown much longer over the summer. He had protested when she came to cut it for him, so she let it be.

Now sweat trailed down his neck and disappeared beneath the low line of his shirt, she longed to kiss it away…

She sat up with a start and sighed. Brandon, thankfully, was too busy with his smoky stick to notice her. She took the next thought that nagged her until she complied, Aki, who had not come home in nearly three months.

That night, Zen awoke to Brandon crying out from across the room. She watched as he thrashed for a moment, throwing his covers across the floor and away from the body that appeared to be sculpted by the very gods themselves. She crossed the cold floor and shook him gently,

"Brandon…wake up. It's just a dream-" He started awake and clasped her hands even as she pulled away drew her to him. His arms hung loose about her waist and his head lay on her bare midriff. Her breath shuddered with his and her heart nearly stopped beating entirely. Zen was vaguely aware of her hands on his bare back, warm from sleep.

"Please…" he begged quietly. "I don't want to be alone…not right now."

She swallowed and spoke carefully, "You're not alone. I won't leave if you don't want me to…" _No…this isn't right._ Her mind hissed. _Maria…he belongs to her, not me. I can't stay like this, I have to give up on him or I can't move on…_

"…Brandon, I- Brandon?" She glanced down and saw that he had already drifted back into sleep, safe from his troubles. She sighed; laid him gently back against his pillow and pulled the sheets to his chin once more. As more of an afterthought, she brushed a delicate strand of hair back into place and crept back to her own bed.

Maria's face haunted her every dream.

With little sleep and a load on her mind, Zen was not the best companion to be around the next morning. She tried desperately to keep the previous nights events from her mind, without luck, and was in a dreadful mood. Luckily, today was filing day. Until…

"Hey, Zen?" Brandon called not long after the Boss and Shrew left for some unknown business. She had been stapling papers, but she was so jumpy she missed and caught her finger instead.

"Sonofabit- yeah?" she plucked the staple unceremoniously from her finger and meandered over to his cabinet. She waited a moment as he fumbled with the unsorted papers and noticed his uncomfortable silence. _Great…here it comes…_

"Did I…say anything last night?" He shifted in his shoes, like a kid who knows he's done something wrong but won't own up to it.

"…No. Why?" she lied. She saw his entire frame relax and his face contorted back to normal. He smiled,

"Nothing. Bad dream." He turned away from her then back to his work. With a heavy heart and shaky limbs, so did she. In all their time together, she had only lied to protect him from the truth. All of the guys had, especially about Maria and her despicable personality. But why would he lie about something like this? Zen stood, lost in her own thoughts for a long time.

While Brandon became aware of what had been all along. He was too frightened to tell her…and how could he tell Maria?

…_I think I'm in love with Zen…_

Thanks for reading!!! I hope that I can get chapter 10 ready for you guys soon! We'll check up on the AWOL Akikaze Mikage next time in Chapter 10 of All For You, Yami's Contentment and Aki's Heartache. See you soon!!! And my new email address is feel free to email me! Jade over and out!


	10. Yami's Contentment and Aki's Heartache

**All For You**

**Chapter 10: **

**Yami's Contentment and Aki's Heartache**

Here we go for Chapter 10! We'll find out what that crazy girl Akikaze Mikage has been up to for the past 3 months and what Juji Kabane means to her. You know the drill; I don't own Gungrave or any of its characters. Rate and Message as you see fit! A lot is going to happen in this chapter, sorry, it might be a teeny bit confusing More of Aki's past is revealed, including who she's in love with!!

Aki woke to the hiss of the shower and the j-rock pounding through the speakers of the radio next to her head. She winced slightly, last night's drunken stupor gaining a comeback. Wearily, she glanced around the room, noting that her clothes were thrown everywhere and that the air of the apartment was rather chilly, according to her breasts. She stretched and joined Juji in the shower like she had every morning for the last 3 months. It saved time and water. Not to mention the rewards were bountiful.

Getting a job at Titan had been all too easy for her, it was nothing like Millenion, and being a secretary was wearisome and dull. Every day she found herself fingering the gold music note at her throat, from the boy who rescued her when she was thirteen, not long after she had been raped. And again, when she had just been released from the Mental Institution.

"Bunji Kugashira…" She whispered aloud. _A boy I've met a handful of times, when I was younger no less, and I still love him like I've known him forever…I wonder where he is now?_

"Aki-Chan? Are you alright?" Midori, her fellow secretary, eyed her curiously.

She smiled warmly, "Of course. I'm just daydreaming." This got the woman to grin wickedly.

"Of Juji Kabane, no doubt. Isn't it your three month anniversary tonight?"

"Yeah, it is…" Aki said without feeling. She had been excited for weeks, planning a special dinner and everything. But now, she wasn't so sure.

After leaving Titan for the day, Aki hurried back to the apartment and made a special meal for Juji and bickered aloud with Yami.

'_No, no! You're doing it all wrong, Aki! It has to be perfect for him!' Yami protested. _

"Yami, I am boiling _water. _How do you do that wrong?! Just shut up! Why are you so crazy about Juji anyway? You weren't like this for Bunji."

'_You were young and stupid, remember? It never would've worked, you know that. Just because you wanted to screw him when you were sixteen doesn't make him your 'true love', Aki. Don't be so silly and-watch the water!'_

Aki snatched the noodles from the stove, splashing boiling water all over the counters and floor. She felt her anger raise a degree.

"So, you're saying that you're in love with Juji?" Aki hissed, throwing the noodles into the strainer in a fit of temper both from the inconvenience of cooking and Yami's persistent nonsense. She had loved Bunji and maybe still did…_then, why am I with Juji?_

_'Is that a bad thing? He _is_ quite the character. He's a darker beauty than your little 'Bunji' fellow. Juji is the embodiment of what a true man is. Tough, ignorant, and can go all night. He's not open with your false 'feelings', men don't tell you how they feel about you. It's all about sex, Aki, not love. Love is an artificial emotion created by people like Jane Austen.' _

Aki didn't bother to answer her for a while as she focused on rolling the sushi into perfect circles. "I don't care what you say, I still love Bunji. No matter where he is…"

_'You are destined for heartbreak, Aki. I would never allow you to be with him. No matter, you don't even know where he is.' _

Juji came home and ate the meal she had made without a word about it or their anniversary. Aki tried to keep from crying as she washed the dishes mechanically, daydreaming again about silky hair and dark shades. Juji came up behind her, gripping her side painfully.

"Juji, that hurts." Aki muttered, setting the pan in the sink, knowing full well what he wanted. It was the same every night after dinner. Just like all the other men she had been with, Aki knew that was all she was good for.

"Midori said you mentioned a "Bunji Kugashira" today," He hissed, clawing her sides. She winced and gripped the counter. "How do you know him?" She didn't answer for a moment and he spun her around, shaking her. "I asked you a question!"

"He's a friend from a long time ago, what's the big deal?" He shook her again, nearly knocking her unconscious. "Juji! Knock it off!" Aki slapped him, hard, hoping to beat some sense back into him. His eyes were furious and he slammed her into a nearby wall.

"You're _mine_!" He spat acidly, dragging her to the floor underneath him. "My brother will never have you again, he had his chance!"

'_3:21a.m.' _

Aki's body ached, especially her lower half, when she awoke several hours later. Juji lay naked and sound asleep next to her, one arm tight around her waist. She slapped it away and crumpled out of bed to the floor, moaning in pain. Once she reached the bathroom tiles, she felt immediately better, and throwing up cured the rest. Only her emptiness stayed with her as she curled onto the floor of the shower, laying wrapped in the steam and warmth that she couldn't find anywhere else.

"_Is this what you call 'love', Yami? Is this what it's all about? If so, I don't want it!" _She thought bitterly to the entity in her mind. No answer came to her. _"This has to end, I need to go home…tomorrow I'll finish my mission like I should have two months ago and face Big Daddy's wrath like a good little girl. Then, I'll see my friends and forget about men for a while…yeah, that sounds good."_ With that, she fell sound asleep until the hot water turned cold on her bare skin. She made quick work of Titans people and detonated the building as she left. Juji was nowhere to be found. The guilt of leaving Juji behind, possibly killing him, would haunt Aki for years to come.

True, Big Daddy scolded her and gave her enough paperwork to give her carpal tunnel, but it was great to be home at last. Zen, Brandon, and Harry had all gotten jobs at Millenion and were well on their way to being successful.

Zen filled Aki's days with banter on everything that had happened while she was gone. She was smart enough to not ask Aki why she rarely smiled anymore or why she never even looked at men anymore. Zen had a good idea what happened in Atlas.

After Zen left for lunch one day, Aki filed pictures of "Wanted Criminals" and came across one that caught her eye.

_Bunji "Madman" Kugashira_

_Age: 18 approx. (Actual age unknown) _

_Eyes: Unknown Hair: Black_

_Occupation: Sweeper. Once a member of the Gatou Gang. Whereabouts remain unknown. Last seen working for the Vulcan Corporation._

_Family also remains unknown. _

Aki's eyes welled with tears and she smiled for the first time in several weeks. She held onto the eighth-note necklace he had given her when she was sixteen. He had shown up out of the blue after three years and flipped her world around once more. For a whole week he never left her side even when Tony threatened to call the police. When he finally had to leave he promised he would see her again and gave her the necklace that had been his own mother's.

She kissed the photo of him, murmuring quietly to herself:

"He's alive."

Woo! That was loooong! XD I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think and I will definitely get the next one out soon! In fact, I think I'll go type it now…lol

See you soon! –Jade P.S. Feel free to drop me an email at: 


	11. Filler Chapter 1

**All For You**

**A Gungrave Love Story**

**Filler Chapter #1**

Thank you once again for your patience regarding this story. Since I haven't continued the story as of yet, I decided I would write a filler chapter about a portion of Aki's past. This is when she's 17 and her eldest brother Max, who is a top sweeper for Millenion, is murdered by his target. It's also how Aki gets into the organization and begins her life as a sweeper. Thanks again everyone, hope you enjoy! ^__^

Aki wished the stereotypes weren't so damn true. A single moment could change your life, and at this point, it had. She sorted through her memory of the last ten minutes and fresh tears pooled in her eyes. Vaguely she remembered the doorbell ringing at ten that morning. After peeling herself from the couch she answered the door only to find two suits waiting on her door step, their limo in the driveway. They had apologized briefly and then told her that her brother Max had been killed. Luckily, Tony had come to the door at the proper moment to catch his little sister midair as she leapt at the men's throats, screaming. He had died with honor, they said, by protecting the organization with his life. Aki didn't give a damn about Max's honor, the organization, or especially, its leader, the infamous Big Daddy. Max had nothing but good to say about the man and revered him as not only a great man, but also a sort of surrogate father. But what had his loyalty gotten him? Nothing but a few bullets and a plaque of honor; Aki fought the bitterness that welled in her throat. Max was her everything, Mother, father, brother, provider, caretaker, confidante, and protector. Tony was the bully who constantly called her names and teased her about her imperfect grades, making him fairly useless as a brother. But, in the end, even Aki had to admit that they were together in their grief, different though it may be. He sat alone in the living room crying while Aki lay on Max's bed upstairs, curled into a tight ball, wrapped in his blankets without tears. Eventually, she fell asleep.

Two days later…

She and Tony stood side by side, both dressed head to toe in black. The sun was mockingly bright with no clouds on the horizon. The grass was an electric green and slightly damp after the previous night's rain. The siblings had finally agreed on a plot to put Max's body. It was half shaded by a large willow which seemed to guard the head of his tombstone. Several of Max's "co-workers" were present and a small group of suits stood several yards away, watching the service.

She, in turn, regarded them intently. The six men that stood in a circle were all generic looking with matching suits, shades, and too much gel in their hair. One man stood in the middle of the circle, he was well built and appeared to be in his mid-forties. There was a serious expression on his aging face. His hair was black but fading swiftly to white. He had a stern chin and what must've been a handsome face when he was young and his large glasses hid gentle eyes.

"Aki, come on," Tony tugged her arm and they stepped forward. He laid his rose atop the coffin but Aki kept a firm grip on hers, unable to say goodbye to her brother just yet. Her eyes went back to the suits that were departing to three waiting limos. Aki's mind was already calculating as she tried to calm her pounding heart. She would have revenge for her brother.

Everyone departed, leaving Aki standing alone once more by Max's coffin. Her fingers drummed the lid of the coffin and she glanced around for witnesses. She braced herself and wrenched open the coffin, her bottom lip quivering when she saw her brother, still beautiful even in death. He was pale and cold, but still, she reached for his hand and touched his face carefully.

"Thank you," she whispered to the corpse. "Look out for Tony, will you? And thanks for the car and the house…I love you, Max. And…I promise I'll find the man who did this to you and make him pay." The red rose was a stark contrast to his pale hands as she lay it on his chest. Her purpose confirmed, she closed the lid gently and made her way towards home.

Aki was up with the sun and fully dressed. She made Max's bed and dug the Smith & Wesson from his dresser drawer. It was a medium sized revolver that required both hands to hold steady. The holster-belt was too big for her but she wore it anyway. She crawled out the window and climbed down to the front lawn. Max's last gift was in the driveway, a red XJR Jaguar. Aki jogged over and swiftly climbed in. She sped for the Millenion headquarters, determination setting in. The building rose swiftly into view. Aki parked across the street and climbed the stairs to the glass doors.

"Good morning, Miss, can I-Miss?" the secretary stood as she walked swiftly passed her to the elevators. "Miss, you can't go up there! Security!" Aki darted in and heaved a sigh of relief as the doors shut in the woman's face. The city fell away as she rose in the glass tube towards the sky. The revolver was loaded and she flicked the safety switch off as she stepped from the elevator. She wasn't on the top floor.

"Damn it," she growled and followed the hall signs to the locked staircase. Immediately she was glad she had done a lot of target practice with Max. With a careful aim, she blew a hole in the door and shoved it open. Her feet pounded the concrete stairs as she raced for the top floor, and Big Daddy. Luckily, she came out on the correct floor. The lobby was empty except for a lone woman sitting behind her desk. Her eyes settled on Aki, a quizzical expression on her face.

"Can I help you?"

"I want to see Big Daddy,"

"What's your name?" she asked slowly.

"Akikaze Mikage."

"I'm sorry, Miss Mikage, you don't seem to have an appointment." Aki drew the revolver and aimed between the woman's eyes.

"Pencil me in," she commanded softly.

"No," the woman knew there was something desperately wrong with the girl. Her eyes were dead and there was no emotion radiating from her eyes except a cold calm. Still, she held her head proudly and defiant.

"Open the door," she cocked back the hammer. "I don't want to kill you."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Do you want to die? Open the fucking door!" A spark of anger, or madness, appeared in the girl's eyes. Mrs. Takamura heard the elevator bell and was relieved when four men filed out, guns raised at the girl.

"Drop your gun, girl,"

"Fat chance," Aki hissed over her shoulder. "I'm here to see Big Daddy."

"The only thing you're going to see is the inside of a jail cell, young lady. Now get over here. You're already in enough trouble as it is." the man reached for her and she fired a warning shot passed his ear. They aimed at her this time, ready to fire.

"Mrs. Takamura," came a deep voice from the phone on the desk. Aki glanced at the woman, then at the phone. Obediently, she answered.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Let the girl in to my office, please," Aki was dumbfounded. She and Mrs. Takamura stared at one another for a brief moment before the guards tackled Aki to the floor and took her revolver away from her. She was brought into the office, both of her arms held tightly against her sides by the paranoid men. The same man from the funeral sat behind his desk and looked up to acknowledge their arrival.

His office was simple with two rugs neatly displayed against the off-white carpet. There was a small bar and two leather couches seated across from one another, a glass table with a floral centerpiece separating them. The desk was a dark mahogany and there was no mess to be found anywhere in the room.

"You must be Aki, Max's younger sister, correct?" his voice was kind and understanding, but that wasn't what made Aki stumble. It was the sincerity in his eyes. She nodded briefly. "You're brother was very loyal to me and also a wonderful friend. I'm very sorry for your loss. You must despise me very much to make it this far with only a revolver and seven bullets." Aki shook her head, her heart beginning to pound loudly in her ears. "I'll see to it that you get home safely. You're brother must be worried about you."

"No!" she yelled, wrenching free of her guards and bolting across the room only to drop to her knees in front of him, sobbing. "Please don't send me away! You're the only piece of my brother that I have left! I'll work hard to be apart of your organization, I'll do whatever you tell me to, and I'll even work weekends! I want to avenge my brother and I need your help. I can't do this on my own...I need you to help me, please. If my brother really meant that much to you just give me a chance. Please..." the room lay hushed for a few seconds until Big Daddy hugged Aki.

"Welcome to the Family," those words broke the dam on her tears and she wept unashamedly into the man that her brother admired because of his kindness, his warmth, and his understanding. Perhaps, she thought, Max _had _died for a noble cause.

"Cid Galarde and Bear Walken will be your instructors. I expect you to follow their orders as you would mine. But for now, let's get you home and rested. Tomorrow after school, come straight here and your training will begin. I'm expecting great things from you, Aki." he smiled softly and Aki couldn't resist smiling back. "Randy, please escort Aki home for the evening." A tall, balding man with light brown eyes and a pale complexion seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Sure thing, Big Daddy. It's a pleasure to meet you, young lady," Aki bowed and was flattered to receive one in return. "Shall we?" he led her past the four dumbstruck guards, but Aki stopped in the door.

"Uh, Sir?" she began quietly. "How did you know I liked being called Aki?"

Big Daddy graced her with another smile, "You're brother spoke about you often. He would be very proud of you."

"Thank you," she bowed deeply.

"You're quite welcome. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, Aki,"

"Until then...Big Daddy," she closed the door and followed Randy to the car. The mist had evaporated from the morning and the sun was just beginning to get hot. Aki sat next to Randy as he drove through the city and smiled to the sky, knowing that her brother was watching.

I hope that this was enjoyable! Thank you for reading everyone ^^ If you have any requests for one-shots with any of the characters I would be more than happy to attempt those as well. Thank you once again for reading ~Jade


End file.
